There have been known techniques for performing various types of control in vehicles, and analyses are made for such control for each travel section. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-287302 (JP 2000-287302 A), for example, discloses that road environment information is analyzed for each of travel sections obtained by dividing a route at intersections.